Dark Days
by lacitar13
Summary: What if Dong Zhou won? Could the three kingdoms ban together to defeat him?
1. Dark Victory

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: This is a what if Dong Zhou won as well as my attempt for writing darker. ^_^ ~Nat  
  
***  
  
Dong Zhou placed the head of Zhuge Liang on a stake beside Sun Jian's. He smiled as he took a step back to admire his work. Sure, they smelled and were beginning to collect flies, but what did one expect from the dead? Both faces had looks of horror etched on them, but each was slightly different. There was a look of open hostility in the eyes of Sun Jian's, while Zhuge Liang's face held a calm resolve.  
  
Dong Zhou patted each head then turned to his adopted son. "Lu Bu, have the women been added to my harem yet?"  
  
The tall warrior bowed. "Yes sir. As we speak Diao Chan is explaining what is expected of them." The man paused. "There is a rather plain one that you might want to reconsider keeping."  
  
Dong Zhou gave a laugh. "You speak of Zhuge Liang's woman?"  
  
His general nodded. "She's no where near the quality of the rest. I see no reason to keep her. She'll be nothing but an added expense."  
  
Dong Zhou patted his adopted son on the back. "My boy, you miss the fun in all this. Zhuge Liang will roll over in his grave each time I bed his widow."  
  
A blush crept up Lu Bu's face as looked down at the floor. "Is it wise to trust such a woman in your bed? They all seem to be as bad as Zhu Rong when she first came here."  
  
"Son, part of the fun of defeating your enemies is destroying ever single thing that they might have treasured. You have not learned that part of the art of war."  
  
Lu Bu shrugged. "I still see no reason to risk your life when you can have a woman such as Diao Chan in your bed at night."  
  
Was there a tone of wistfulness in his son's voice? No, perhaps he had just heard what he expected to hear from others. He considered his next words carefully. "Look at it this way. Why have one beautiful woman when I can have all of them?"  
  
His son nodded. "Still, I suggest searching Sun Jian's daughter each night."  
  
"Any word on her husband?" It was really nothing to loss too much sleep over. After all, had he not defeated Wei and Wu? Had he not destroyed or taken Shu except for a few officers?  
  
"None. He seems to have disappeared for now."  
  
"Find him and eliminate him. He is the last figurehead that the people might follow. With him gone, I will not have to worry about any assassination attempts.."  
  
"Even now our men search the land of Shu for him. Perhaps he died from a wound received in battle?"  
  
Was his adopted son really that dim? "I doubt that. Zhuge Liang dove in front of your Sky Scorcher. Next time, try to aim for the Liu Bei and not a strategist."  
  
Lu Bu arched one eyebrow in a manner that would send a normal man screaming for the hills. Luckily, the great Dong Zhou was not easily intimidated.  
  
It was the man who was claimed to be the best warrior among men who looked away first. "You were right about the older Qiao, father. She acts as though dead since her husband's head was delivered to her along with her breakfast."  
  
"Break them then mold them. That's what the game is all about." He rubbed his hands together. Which should he try out first? There were so many choices. The fierceness of Lady Sun, the intellect of Yue Ying. Perhaps the beauty of both the Qiao's? "Did you remember to capture Zhou Yu alive?"  
  
Pheasant feathers bobbed up and down in the air. "Yes."  
  
"Good. The younger of the Qiao's will give herself freely as long as her husband is still breathing. Make sure he is comfortable, but that he lives - barely."  
  
Lu Bu turned to go. "Did any of the generals decide to join us?"  
  
The taller man did not even turn around. "Less than a handful. I expected more. A few did escape-"  
  
"Do not worry about them. Alone they can do nothing." A smile caused the wart on his face to seem to dance among the pounds of fat. "But find me Zhen Ji. That beautiful butterfly must not be allowed to escape."  
  
Lu Bu sighed. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good." He pulled at his beard. "For now, keep the enemy generals alive until I decide how they are to die. And Lu Bu, send in Zhu Rong. I'm feeling the need for a little.. entertainment." 


	2. Dark Night

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone listed in this fic. If I did I would have enough money to buy a house ^_^  
  
_________  
  
Sun Ce was dead. Life was not worth living. Da Qiao felt more tears flowing down her cheeks, her eyes so swollen now that she could barely keep them open.  
  
His head lay in the crook of her arm where she had kept it since it had been served up alongside her breakfast. Her Sun Ce was dead, and with him went her light, her sun, and her moonlight sky. She belonged to Dong Zhou now, not that she cared. Why should she care? Her beloved with his smile that could put anyone at ease was dead.  
  
"Say something" she whispered the words to the head. It just continued watching her, frozen with an expression of fury and battle rage etched onto its features.  
  
"I said say something! Anything! Tease me about my pigtails! Tell me what a great husband you are! Brag about being the best warrior in the world! Just open your mouth!"  
  
"Da?"  
  
She froze. Her sister's voice was low, but it carried clearly to her through the long empty hallway.  
  
"Da? Are you there? Are you ok?"  
  
Da stopped and considered, what should she tell her little sister? That she had her husband's head in her cell with her? Or that no one was coming to rescue them? Or how about she better get used to someone like Dong Zhou controlling every second of her life?  
  
No, none of those things seemed like the right thing to say. Instead, Da Qiao opened her mouth and let out the scream of despair that had been building within her all day.  
  
________________________  
  
Sun Shang Xiang taped her fingernails impatiently against the wall. Diao Chan was stark raving mad if she thought she was going to touch Dong Zhou. How the woman could tolerate touching the man was a mystery in itself. There was no way she was touching him, not even if her husband wasn't still out there and kicking. A smile spread across her lips. Yes, her husband would come and rescue her. He would apologize profusely for being late, that was just Liu Bei's way.  
  
The woman in the pale pink dress sighed. "You haven't been listening to a word I've said."  
  
"There's no need. My husband's coming for me."  
  
Diao chan shook her head sadly. "Surely by now you know that he has no possible chance of rescuing you. For his sake I hope he stays far away. If Dong Zhou were to get his hands on him then he wouldn't live to see the dawn."  
  
"My husband could beat Dong Zhou with one hand tied behind his back." Sun Shang Xiang snapped. "Lord Liu Bei fights for what's right. His cause is just and he will beat the tyrant before all of this is through."  
  
Diao Chan sighed again, placing her hands in her face. "Dong Zhou won't fight Liu Bei."  
  
A smug smile broke out on the warrior princess' face. He won't fight Liu Bei because he's a big fat useless piece of lard.  
  
"He will send out Lu Bu to fight your husband instead."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang felt herself grow pale at the memory of the battle where she had been taken prisoner. The might of Lu Bu was nothing to take lightly.  
  
"Lu Bu almost killed your husband last time, did he not? Just think, at the time your husband had the whole Shu army to hide behind. How will your lord defeat Lu Bu?"  
  
Bitch. But she's mostly right. "Then I'll have to get out of here on my own." Sun Shang Xiang's voice was firm.  
  
"You'll never escape. Trust me, I tried at first." Diao Chan laid a calming arm on her. "Besides, things aren't that bad here. The food is divine. We're usually left alone. The only thing is learning to please our lord." She smiled at the auburn haired woman. "Besides, maybe you'll get lucky and Dong Zhou will give you to Lu Bu as a present."  
  
"What? Lu Bu? That beast? No thank you!" If being Lu Bu's whore was something to look forward to then she had to find a way out of here sooner than expected.  
  
"Lu Bu is not a beast." Each of Diao Chan's words was edged with ice. "He is a gentleman that just happens to serve Dong Zhou."  
  
Interesting. "I have heard of how he treats his men. He's just a muscle bound idiot. He would be nothing without Dong Zhou's strategists."  
  
The slap was unexpected. Sun Shang Xiang got to her feet from where the slap had spent her sprawling. Who would have thought such a small figure could hold such strength?  
  
"Never speak of Lord Lu Bu that way. You know nothing of men of honor." She stood up, her face red. Dia Chan turned from her, her hands knotted into fist. "Get some sleep. Dong Zhou will be calling for you within the next few days and you'll need your rest." With these words the woman glided from the room, locking the door behind her.  
  
____  
  
Lu Xun waited, his finger circling the worry stone within his pant pocket. The smoothness of the stone beneath his fingertips was very soothing. The sound of horses' hooves further down the dirt road reached him. Getting to his feet, he turned towards the direction of the noise.  
  
"Who goes there?" The sound of a sword pulled from its scabbard echoed loudly in the alley.  
  
He looked up at the man astride the gray stallion. "I am Lu Xun, of Wu, and I am unarmed."  
  
"Wu does not exist anymore, none of the three kingdoms do." The man had the hood on his cloak up, hiding his face from view.  
  
"They still exist my lord, as long as men of brave hearts still survive." Lu Xun bowed.  
  
The man snorted. "It would take more than brave hearts to dethrone Dong Zhou. It would take sheer numbers." The man's eyes blazed. "Wu was supposed to join Shu in an invasion attempt. Wu never showed up."  
  
Lu Xun straightened up. It wasn't our fault. "Wu was attacked on their way to battle. Most of our men were killed. A few of us escaped, but by then Shu had gone ahead and attacked by themselves. We were too far away to give our aid to them." He sighed. "Please Lord Liu Bei, no more games. I ask that you follow me to my camp, there I will explain everything." Lu Xun held out his arms to show they were empty of weapons.  
  
"What would I want of a coward of Wu? The Sun family is dead. Our alliance died with Shang Xiang." The man nudged his horse and it began forward.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the young general waited until Shu's lord had ridden passed before saying quietly, "then the alliance is not dead, since Lady Sun still lives."  
  
Liu Bei jerked so hard on the reins that the horse spun around, dancing in a little circle. "Do not speak lies to me." His hood fell back, revealing tears shining on his face. "I have lost everything, and find all I wish for is my woman and friends riding beside me once more."  
  
"I would never jest about the Lady Sun's welfare." The Sun family would kill me if I ever even considered that. "We have received news from within the palace. Lady Sun lives. All the lady generals from both our kingdoms have been taken captive and are to be added to Dong Zhou's harem."  
  
Liu Bei's head bowed. "Better she had died cleanly in battle then to be one night with that man."  
  
"Have you given up hope?" Lu Xun watched the man's face. If Liu Bei were too broken to fight, then stopping Dong Zhou would be made all the harder.  
  
"Was there ever any hope to be had?" The young Shu lord looked off into the distance.  
  
"Another Sun yet lives. Please, I beg you come to our camp. We are already gathering up warriors for one more assault against Dong Zhou. Perhaps we can make him suffer enough damages that this time we can push them back."  
  
Liu Bei sighed, then nodded. "For my Sun, I would fight against the whole world. Take me to your camp. Let us see what damage we can do."  
  
___  
  
Yue Ying lay staring up at the ceiling. She did not want to consider looking at the walls again. The pictures that covered them were far too lewd for her taste, painted as they were with nude figures in the progress of a giant orgy.  
  
There was a soft tap at her door. She snorted. Not like she could open the door considering she was locked in. There was another knock then something was pushed through the bars that covered the small opening at the bottom of her cell.  
  
Curious. Making her way from the bed she took the package in her hands. Written in crude writing was a note.  
  
Zhuge Liang wanted you to have this.  
  
Opening the package her heart froze. It was her husband's white war fan. Her eyes filled with tears. I failed you husband. Please forgive me. Placing a gentle kiss on the fan, she hid it underneath the mattress of her bed. They will never take my last piece of you from me.  
  
Hastily she wiped away her tears. Who could have known how important her husband's fan was as well as how much she needed it near tonight for reassurance?  
  
At least she still had allies, even if they had not set her free. Yue Ying lay back down on the bed, putting her back against the wall. She would need rest if she were to formulate a plan of escape. _______________  
  
Poll: Well I appear to be having difficulties deciding on some of my couples. So I thought I would let someone else decide for a change. There is only one rule: Wei Yan must end up with one of your votes some where.:op So here's the list of ladies and possible men to be with them. Note, some of the pairings are...odd. (Note: I've already paired up everyone else.)  
  
Yue Ying - Sima Yi, Jiang Wei, Wei Yan, Xiahou Dun, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai  
  
Da Qiao - Sun Ce, Zhao Yun, Lu Xun  
  
Zho Rong -Wei Yan, Xiahou Dun, Lu Meng, Zhou Tai, Zhao Yun  
  
Nu Wai - Zhang He, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Lu Meng  
  
____  
  
Chapter 3: Which Sun is still alive and uncaptured? Who gave Yue Ying the fan? Which generals have defected? Will Da Qiao keep her wits?  
  
____  
  
Athena: I'm a sadist, what can I say? Actually I'm currently trying to locate Cao Cao. Last time he was seen he was regrouping his warriors. Unfortunately, I do believe they were planning an attack on all fan fic writers. Please be weary of Zhang He/Sima Yi attacks. Hehehe, in other words have read and loved your stories. I need time to go and review *hangs her head * seriously.. Cao Cao will be around once he gets his generals round up. He was rather upset about some of his generals defecting. He'll get over it eventually though.  
  
Yukira: You never sound like an amateur! Actually all the girls better watch their backs, skirts, whatever they're wearing.  
  
Ramza: Yep, of course there's always stuff like that in this kind of fic. We'll see what happens.  
  
Authenticity: Thanks! I hope Xiao gets away too. She reminds me of a co- worker. Even the falling flat on her face when she runs is incredibly like Tami at work!  
  
Lady Mysteria: I hope they get away. Not sure if they will or not. Or well maybe not in time. We'll see. Either way there are plenty of men folks still loose to kill him. That is, if the girls don't beat them to it!  
  
Black Aura-Sama: Is Sun Ce really dead? Hmmmm, I guess I should admit here that I'm using the magic version of Dynasty warriors. Gee, is the surfer boy really dead? *smirk *  
  
Ice-God: Well there's no doubt in my mind. Eventually old Dong will get what's coming to him. Now what does he deserve is up completely to life I guess. Well his karma never seemed that good to me. Actually, most of those listed are still alive. Some are dead, some are in the process of dying. You'll have to wait and see who bites the dust.  
  
Ekatay: Yes those poor girls. Someone needs to kill Dong Zhou! Gee I hope the rebellion gets it's sorry self together soon! 


	3. Dark Dreams

Disclaimer: If they belonged to me then I would not write fanfiction. I would be writing fiction ;)  
  
Author's Note: I bought a house! Moving in the month of October. Unfortunately most of my stuff is being moved before the furniture. BOO! So I might not write for a whole month. Until my new house is sane I won't be on that much, if at all. Thanks for being patient. On the plus side, I'm getting a Wei Yan plushie! I just ordered him. ^_^ Also if any author's need some pictures from the data book I'll try to scan them. (One computer and it doesn't use the net. Spooky.)~Nat  
  
Chapter 3  
  
**  
  
Zhang Fei would never let him live this down, if he was still alive. Ma Chao ground his teeth and continued trotting obediently behind the blue clad Wei general. His eyes roved once again to the rips and tears that the dress must have received in battle. How could that woman fight in a dress like that anyhow? It looked she had been poured into it. The blue silk lovingly clung to each and every curve of her body. Cao Cao was not a man of honor. Who would allow a woman to run around in something so indecent? Certainly not Lord Liu Bei! He had ensured that his wife as well as Yue Ying had never worn anything that showed off too much.  
  
The though of Lady Sun running around camp in her oh so very short shorts slammed into his mind with all the strength of a runaway elephant. Maybe he shouldn't think of the warrior princess with her succulent long legs right now. His thought should definitely not wander to the time she had been caught out in the rain during a thunderstorm. Or the way that her white shirt had clung to those pert perfect breasts that -  
  
He was pulled off his feet by a sharp snap of the chains around his wrists.  
  
Looking up he glared at his captor. Zhen Ji pulled again. "Come. We must hurry if we are to cross enemy territory before the sun rises."  
  
The woman's voice was smooth and down right snobby. How can anyone believe this woman beautiful? Her glare could easily compare to the snow in winter, and her whole personality would match perfectly the ice in the mountain streams.  
  
Her voice brought him back to the present. "Ma Chao, if you insist on being a burden then I will leave you here as a present for Dong Zhou."  
  
His blue eyes narrowed. What game was the woman playing at? It would be best if he waited before taking further action. Obediently he followed her further away from the enemy.  
  
**  
  
Liu Bei had cried earlier in front of the young man who was taking him deeper into the wilderness. Men did not cry. The child did not seem to care though. He walked without hesitation into the camp, leading him past the guards and the scattered tattered tents.  
  
To his amazement, Lu Xun walked into the large commander's tent without a sign of announcing himself. He followed the man. Could it be a trap?  
  
The general cleared his throat. "May I present Sun Jiao, Lord Sun Ce's daughter."  
  
Liu Bei gaped at the woman sitting on a makeshift throne. She was down right plain. Dark shadows slept in wait under the unsmiling eyes. Her mouse- brown hair was pulled back in a single ponytail that seemed to have been done in the dark without benefit of a mirror.  
  
"My apologizes Lord Liu Bei. It appears my general did not offer you the chance to refresh yourself before bringing you to me." Her voice held that high-pitched tone that all blood relatives to the Qiao's seemed to possess.  
  
Liu Bei bowed. "All that concerns me is getting my wife back."  
  
The woman nodded. "I see that my mother was correct in her assessment that my aunt made a love match." A small hint of a smile danced in her eyes.  
  
"Your father would say differently I'm afraid."  
  
She shrugged. "My mother beat my father up in front of all the other Wu generals in order to get him to propose marriage."  
  
He gave a chuckle. "Da Qiao was always much smarter than her husband when it came to matters of the heart."  
  
"Yes, mother was always better at judging people." The young woman's shoulders slumped downward. "Mother was always - She was -"  
  
Lu Xun walked over to the woman and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The young woman looked up and smiled at him, one that actually reached her eyes this time, and placed one of her hands over his. The young general batted her ponytail.  
  
"My condolences on your father's death, princess. I do believe though that we can get your mother and my wife back before," his voice trailed off. A blush crept over his features as he looked anywhere but at the woman in front of him.  
  
Sun Jiao's voice was soft when she finally replied. "I understand what he has planned for the women that were captured." She let go of the young strategist's hand. "I've always known that I was not a great beauty. It's at least a comfort to know that Dong Zhou isn't attracted to me."  
  
Liu Bei smiled at the woman. She had been through a lot. How had she managed to round up as many men as he had seen earlier?  
  
"If I may be frank, uncle?" She paused at using the unfamiliar form of address.  
  
"Go on, niece."  
  
Her chest rose as she took a deep breath. "I never thought I would be in this position before. Mother and father were supposed to try for another child. I was never to assume the throne. Father wouldn't even allow me to learn weapons. I have an army that I have no idea how to command. For now they follow me because I am the heir to Wu, and the fact that I have one of the best damn strategists ever." She grinned at Lu Xun. With your help I think we can win at least the freedom of those we care about. So why don't we discuss how to get my mother and your wife back?"  
  
Nodding, Liu Bei started towards her. There was much to do.  
  
**  
  
Da finally found release for her sore throat through sleep. Even in her dreams though, she would not be allowed her rest. She knew she dreamt. Everything was cloudy, and each step felt like a mile. Looking around she saw that she was in a barren gray wasteland. There were no trees, no grasses, just the vast gray nothingness that seemed to leech all feeling from her heart.  
  
A loud oath sounded off in the distance. What was that? Turning she looked off to the horizon. Silhouetted by a bright sickly yellow light was the figure of a man. He walked in her general direction, each step seeming to drain his strength from him. Falling periodically, he would get to his feet, moans of pain and oaths filling the air. Finally, wavering on his feet, he gave one last cry and fell to the ground, lying still and silent.  
  
A grim determination entered her. She had to help him. Even though this might just be a dream, she could not bare to see another person suffer. She took one step towards him and felt the ground race by. Somehow she had covered the distance that had separated them, and now she stood looming over him.  
  
The man laid still, the sickly light seeming to hover around him. There was something wrong. The light seemed to be getting stronger as the man seemed to be getting weaker. Could it be? Was the light sucking the very life from him?  
  
Concentrating she saw that the light pulsed like a breathing thing. She would not allow this foul sorcery to go on! She balled up one hand and struck out at it. The fist flew straight through the light. The light continued pulsing around the man's back.  
  
Da screamed. If only she had her fans. Suddenly their familiar handles were in her hands.  
  
How did they get here? Time to think on that later. She slashed at the light, tearing it into shreds. The light wavered and dissipated. Da wiped a few droplets of sweat from her forehead. The man gave a low moan, reminding her of his presence. Leaning over him, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sir?" She made her tone a little bit louder this time.  
  
He stirred, looking of into the distance away from her. With a shudder he got to his hands and knees, then slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Sir? Are you -"  
  
The man had finally turned to her. Large black bruises covered both eyes, causing him to squint, but it was the same pointy goatee. More importantly, it was the same cocky, lop-sided grin. She leaped, so she could throw her arms around him, only to find herself face first in the dirt.  
  
The man did not see her, he continued walking past her.  
  
"Ce?"  
  
He ignored her  
  
No! I can't lose him again! She raced in front of him, placing herself between her husband and his path. "Ce? It's me! It's Da! Can you hear me?"  
  
He walked right through her.  
  
Weeping she rushed at him, wanting to beat at his chest until he turned that handsome face to her. She fell through his body, falling to the ground.  
  
He stopped, turning he looked around; he seemed to be searching for something. Had she finally reached him? He shook his head and started forward again. Weeping, she sat there with her face in her hands. He would never turn to her again.  
  
He stopped, and turned towards her. Taking a few steps he reached out to put one hand under her chin. His hand passed straight through her, leaving her with a feeling of warmth and love.  
  
"Don't cry." The man collapsed at her feet, his form wavered, then he disappeared as though her had never been there.  
  
Da awoke with a start, tears flowing down her face. She had lost him again. Life was not worth living.  
  
**  
  
The blond woman screamed then scrubbed harder at her skin. She could still feel the man's hands on her, feel the suffocating force of sandalwood, spices, and musk that seemed to stain her whole essence. Taking a breath she plunged deep down into the pool of water.  
  
The Goddess of Fire resurfaced with a gasp. She grabbed more of the soap and spread it generously over her body. If only she could clean her mind as easily as she washed her flesh.  
  
Images flashed in front of her mind. Zhu Rong shook her head and kept on scrubbing. She focused on her dead husband, the jerk. If he had taken her advice then she could be still in their nice warm jungle kingdom. Instead they had been easily overrun by Dong Zhou's troops.  
  
Now the idiot was dead, and each night she satisfied Dong Zhou's needs. A shudder passed through her spine and spread through the rest of her body like a disease, she scrubbed hard enough that the once tanned skin begin to turn red. Another few weeks of this, and her flame would be extinguished.  
  
Blinking back tears the woman went back to scrubbing her skin, not too surprised when droplets of blood began to glisten on her skin and join the water.  
  
**  
  
The path blurred in front of his eyes. How long had he been trying to get back to his home camp? Too long. He kept trying to remember something. It eluded him, like a wild animal hiding before the onslaught of the storm.  
  
One more step.  
  
The dust swirled around him, dancing into his eyes, in his nose, making him wish he could just lie down. No. Last time he almost hadn't gotten up. Too much blood had leaked from him. He needed help.  
  
No. A memory nagged at him. He was supposed to be helping someone. A man's face appeared in his mind. It had a mane of long raven hair. It sighed, asking him if he would remember his part of the plan.  
  
The man was important. Who was he?  
  
He stumbled forward.  
  
A beautiful woman with a ponytail on the side of her head appeared next. She jumped up and down happily chatting about beating some fat pig up. She seemed so familiar. Why did he feel the urge to find her?  
  
He pushed the thought away. Nothing mattered except putting one foot in front of another.  
  
The next face transcended beauty itself. She had pigtails that his hands longed to pull at, as well as a little up turned nose that was just begging for a kiss. Her head kept on coming down, and tears leaked from the beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
He felt his temper rise to the service. I'll beat the fuck out of the person who made her cry!  
  
He heard a voice scream something, was it his name? Did it matter? The woman in pigtails needed him! She might have to wait a bit though, he felt so light headed. The ground fell out from underneath him. Strong hands lifted him up. As darkness began to overcome him he prayed that it was friend, not foe who had found him.  
  
I thought I would announce the couples:  
  
Liu Bei- Sun Shang Xiang Zhao Yu - Xiao Qiao Lu Bu - Diao Chan Zhen Ji- Ma Chao  
  
Lu Xun - Sun Jiao Da Qiao - Sun Ce Zho Rong -Wei Yan - 7 Yue Ying- Xiahou Dun - 5  
  
We have a problem with Nu Nu. I ended up putting Lu Xun with someone else, but Zhang He and Zhou Yun are in a deadheat. Because of this I'm offering one more poll and something I've never considered writing before, yaoi. So vote for either guy, whomever doesn't get the girl will get a guy. (Warning: I might not be any good writing yaoi because I grew up with a gay male in the house.)  
  
Nu Wai - Zhang He - 2; Zhou Yun - 2  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Athena: Yes, I've read your stories. I've been so busy buying the house that I haven't had time to do much reviewing. Well that and my computer having that nasty virus. Rabid fangirls are not just in their teens anymore. *Cringes* I'm getting old! WAH!  
  
I've also hated Diao since she beat the snot out of me the first time I played. Hey I hadn't played a video game in over 15 years, of course I was easily beaten up!  
  
Zhang Liao is still under Lu Bu. (That sounds BAD BAD BAD) Both Xiahou's would have their balls given back to them if they ever left Cao Cao.  
  
The "I feel a little light-headed..." is dedicated for you. ^_^  
  
Zhu Rong might need more than just Wei Yan to restrain her. Zhu is going to be a little different in this story. My fault, no one elses.  
  
Actually I liked the whole idea of getting Sima Yi past the "Zhuge Liang's wife' thing, but that's okay. Now to figure out how to get Dun to fall in love with her. As for Jiang Wei, he would pray every time before he touched her. Which is even more fun!  
  
Black Aura-Sama: Yes, surfer boy is back. As for Diao Chan, we will all sit around slapping her later for daring to slap Shang Xiang. Liu says he'll help, with a bat. BTW, Sun Ce says thank you and pass the meatbuns.  
  
Xiao Qiao: Thank you ^_^  
  
Lady Mysteria: Not sure who will do he rescuing. The boys are a little late if they wanted to help out poor Zhu Rong! I might have to allow a Wu, Shu, or Wei lady to suffer. Hmmm, then again maybe not. We'll see.  
  
ChibiChibi: Lu Bu is supposed to be Dhong Zhou's adopted son. I just got lazy and didn't write it in. This brings to mind the fact I need a beta reader! The living Sun as you can see is not Sun Quan. I'm still made for finding out he demoted Lu Xun while drunk. Did Quan have a drinking problem or what? *sniffles* Incredibly enough, you had some of the more alternative couples that I was seriously considering. Yue Ying and Sima Yi might just get their very own fic somewhere down the line. Just the thought of plotting getting them together gives me goosebumps! Yes, Wei will be joining the fight. If I can ever find out what happened to them  
  
Sun li: Sun Ce is back, sorta. I admit to throwing together a character. But I've made her as ugly and as unknowledgeable as possible so she won't be a mary sue. She's just around so Lu Xun has someone to cuddle at the end of the day, and Sun Ce has someone to beat the snot out of for hitting on his daughter.  
  
Kudoh: Hi Ekatay! Poor Yue Ying. Poor Poor Da. She might need some time in a mental instution once I'm done with her. Mwhahaha! *bows down* per your wish Sun Ce is back. It's not a wax head. I warned you there would be magic somewhere in this story. :op The 'Lil' Dragon studmuffin' will show up eventually. Whether he gets a girl or guy is still up in the air so to speak.  
  
IceGod: Thanks. Hopefully Lu Bu and Diao Chan will get their heads on straight. This version there's no adopted father to instruct Diao Chan. She's on her own.  
  
While Sun Quan is the only Sun who can rule-HE DEMOTED LU XUN! (Don't ask why I think of Lu Xun as a stray puppy who needs a home, I just do.) Well that and I can't get over the thought of Zhou Tai rushing to Sun Quan's aide while butt naked. *Smirk* Think that will be part of Zhou Tai's Legend Mode? I don't think so. Sun Quan will show up, but briefly.  
  
Zhou Yu must remain alive. Check. I did notice you didn't say all his body parts had to remain attached though. *innocent whistle* Wonder how you make someone an enurch?  
  
Planning on catching up with Ramza's Dynasty Epic A.S.A.P. As for Dun and Zhen Ji, maybe next time. I saw a sweet picture of them recently. They are adoreable together. I just wanted to do one really freaky/difficult-to-get together couple and Zhen Ji got stuck in the middle. Next time Yue Ying will get with Sima Yi as well. And Wei Yan might end up with Diao Chan (the giggle value in that couple would be never ending) As for your fics, as soon as I move in I'm there! A friend is printing me off DW fics so I can read them. Unforunately it means I can't review-yet. ;)  
  
I know already I'm going to have problems with the Yue Ying/Dun couple. They're going to be hard to get together, but that's why I left most couple up to the people reading this. All in hopes that I would get a good challenge. Don't despair! Dun and Ji will get together.  
  
Beautiful headhuntress: I'll try to be nice. But it's so fun to be EVIL! 


	4. Failed Plans and Traitors

Author's Note: I proudly announce that the Las Vegas Akina SpeedStars will be out speeding around in the Las Vegas area. Please lock your doors and stay off the streets! Especially watch out for KaT as she's rather dangerous. ;)PJC (Mazda 626; recently got wings installed) -LeonZ (Honda Civic w/ Skyline bodykit) -Kris (Toyota Corolla)  
  
-Kikai (Me...can't drive without a license! =[ Hopefully a Celica since I'm too poor to get a Nissan Skyline). P.S. I'll let you borrow my mustang if you're ever in town. She goes really fast. Not that I've been trying around here. Too many evil deer that jump out in front of cars. Evil things.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The dream was a sick parody of what had occurred just days ago. Yue Ying watched from afar as her husband looked up at a double of her. "Strategy alone will not win us a victory tomorrow. I fear that this will be our last night together on this earth." She noticed the way he kept his back to her as he spoke.  
  
Her double smiled and took his hand, placing a kiss in his palm. "Nonsense. This will be a battle like any other battle. We will survive."  
  
Her husband had smiled at the double weakly. "Perhaps, but the stars speak of death."  
  
"Which is only natural before a battle. You forget that I read the stars even better than you." Her double winked at him. "Perhaps I should go read them now to put your mind at ease?"  
  
For the briefest of moments Yue Ying saw a shadow of regret cross his features. "No my love. Tonight we will forget things so trivial as battle." He pulled her double close and placed a whisper soft kiss on her lips. "Come to bed. Make me forget the world for a while."  
  
Before she could turn away, she felt a wrenching within herself. With a start, she awoke to the noise of someone trying to softly close the door of her cell. After a moment it appeared they gave up, leaving the door wide open. The room was dark enough so that she could not see who it was. Determined not to be caught in the bed for Dong Zhou's pleasure, she silently got to her feet.  
  
If it was a fight he wanted, then a fight he would get. She would just wait for him to cross into the patch of moonlight half way across the room and then she would - At that moment someone came up the hallway, a torch in their hands. She raised one arm to shield her eyes. Spots did an elaborate dance before her eyes, but she could see the silhouette of the man in her room clearly now. He had on a hideous hat and long robes. In his right hand was a fan.  
  
"Zhuge Liang!" She rushed across the room, throwing herself at the man. Surprisingly enough, he did not catch her per usual. Instead they went down in a heap to the floor. She quickly straddled him and began peppering his face with kisses. "You idiot!" More kisses. "I should have known you would fake your own death!" Her hands roved over his chest checking for wounds. "If you ever do that again then you'll be banned from my bed for life!"  
  
The man opened his mouth to respond and she quickly slid her tongue in. Odd. Zhuge Liang's kiss tasted and felt quite differently than usual.  
  
"Kindly unhand my lover." The voice was cultured and had an odd accent to it.  
  
Rage rolling through her she ended the kiss to glare up at the person holding the torch.  
  
Zhang He had an annoyed expression on his face. His dark brows were drawn down and he held the fire far away from his long mahogany mane of hair.  
  
"Your lover?! I think you mean MY husband." Her fist clenched. She was really to put the torch up the ass of the pompous traitor. Then again maybe she should allow her husband that honor?  
  
"You never told me that you were married." Zhang He's words were like a slap. Everyone knew she was married to Zhuge Liang! She made damn sure everyone knew better than to attempt to become a concubine or another wife to him. It would mean their certain death.  
  
"Funny. I don't recall the marriage either."  
  
That voice definitely did not belong to Zhuge Liang. With a sinking feeling of terror she looked down. The body she was sitting on was garbed in dark purple, not white and green. With an audible gulp she looked up at the face. Sure enough, Sima Yi glared at her.  
  
"If you are done realizing that you have made a total fool of yourself, then get off me." His voice was cold, but nowhere near as cold as her heart felt. It was true then. Her husband was truly dead.  
  
"You...here. Good."  
  
Yue Ying looked up to see the man that ranked number three on her hate list. Wei Yan. That traitor! She leapt to her feet, pushing past Zhang He and slamming into the masked general. Using her nails as claws she raked his skin. Blood flowed. She pulled one arm back, fist balled, ready to give him a punch unlike any other he had ever had when she felt arms go around her from behind. In a second she was flipping endless through the air, the arms still around her. Her stomach lurched. She closed her eyes and prayed for the sensation to stop. Just as suddenly as it began, it ended. The arms let her go. The world spun. She fell to the ground. Wei Yan was just out of reach. She tried to get to her feet, and fell back once again.  
  
Wei Yan glared at Zhang He. "You...hurt....her?"  
  
Zhang He smirked. "No. She should just be a tad bit dizzy. It will give you a chance to explain yourself." Bowing the man went over and closed the door.  
  
The masked general nodded then took a step closer to her.  
  
"I have nothing to say to a traitor." She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him the glare that Zhuge Liang had called the She-Who-Must-Be- Obeyed-Look.  
  
"Me...leave....part....plan."  
  
Yue Ying snorted. Not bloody likely considering how much the two men hated each other. To think that she had been the one to convince her husband to trust the man! She would never forgive herself.  
  
The masked general gave a deep sigh. "He...say....you...no....listen. He....say....you...stubborn." Wei Yan turned to the shadows, his hand moving to his mask. Turning his back to the people, he slid the mask off and looked down into its depths.  
  
Yue Ying perked up. In all the years they had fought together she never once seen his face or known of anyone besides Huang Zhong and Liu Bei who had. Sure, there had been those that tried. It had become something of the Shu national pastime: Wei Yan Unmasking. The man had proven too wily though to be caught without his mask off. Even those brave enough to try to steal into his room at night had never caught him unawares enough to see the man behind the mask. Even now, in the darkness of the far corner, the dark hide his secret.  
  
There was a small tearing sound. He quickly replaced the mask on his face and walked over to her. Cautiously he handed her a much-folded letter. "He...say...give...this...when...right...time."  
  
Looking down she saw the green wax with the emblem of a sleeping dragon embedded into it. It was her husband's personal seal. She began unwrapping the letter from its sticky mess. It must have been glued somehow to the inside of the general's mask. Looking up at the assembled men, she took a deep breath. "You could have easily have taken the seal off his body."  
  
Wei Yan shook his head. "Read."  
  
Hands shaking, she broke the seal. She examined the handwriting. There was no mistaking her husband's chicken scratching, or the fact that it was in his secret code.  
  
Dearest Beloved,  
  
If you are reading this, then things have not gone according to the plan. I seriously doubt that I am alive at this point. But to be quite honest with you, the night before the battle I knew I would have to make a choice, my life or Liu Bei's. I already know what I must do. I have only two regrets. That I will not be there to see Dong Zhou's face when we finally smash his army and the fact that I must leave you behind.  
  
I must now tell you of the plan that I have formulated. None of the kingdoms can truly win as long as the enemies' army is so vast. We must plant discord among their rank. For this I have asked Wei Yan to go under cover. He will seem to defect in the next battle. Once trusted and within their rank he can divide and conquer their spirits from within. He is the only general I trust in Shu to do this, as most believe him to be nothing more than a blood thirsty simpleton. It would be unrealistic to expect any of the five tiger generals to defect. I must thank you for showing me that Wei Yan was more than he seemed.  
  
Gather the troops around Liu Bei, then go in search of whatever is left of Wu and Wei. Our combined might can and will defeat Dong Zhou.  
  
Oh dear sweet wife. I miss you already. I watch over you even now in death. I will love you eternally, but I command that you do not mourn me. You are still young and beautiful. Find yourself a nice young man, and settle down. I will not mind as long as I know that you are happy. Besides, I have always wanted to be a stepfather.  
  
Watch Liu Bei for me. Since Sun Shang Xiang returned to Wu his spirits have been low. Wei Yan will send you songbirds magically endowed to report back to you as the need arises.  
  
My darling please be carefully. I have read danger in the stars for you recently. The future is clouded though and I cannot penetrate the veil. Watch your back. Finish this war. Find yourself someone to love.  
  
Eternally yours,  
  
Zhuge Liang.  
  
The letter blurred in front of her eyes. He had known. And he had not said a word to her. The tears began to fall onto the letter, the saltwater making the ink run until the words were nearly undistinguishable.  
  
A figure crouched down in front of her. She looked once more at the now ruined letter, then held her arms out. Quickly she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She leaned her head against Wei Yan's chest and began to sob in earnest.  
  
He squeezed her tight against him, then awkwardly patted her hair. "It.....be....okay."  
  
Shaking her head, she looked up at him, tears gleaming in her eyes. "He never told me that you would pretend to defect. He never told me there was even a plan!" She brought her head back down against his chest. "He knew he would die, Wei Yan. He didn't tell me. He didn't give me a chance to say goodbye!" "The sobs tore through her again, shaking her whole body.  
  
Wei Yan patted her head again then looked over at the two generals who watched them from the shadows.  
  
Sima Yi waved his black fan in front of his face. "If she's through being hysterical, can we continue?"  
  
Wei Yan gave a soft growl.  
  
"It's funny, but I thought you said that Zhuge Liang's wife had a level head and we could trust her." Sima Yi stilled the fan to hide a small smile. "I guess I shouldn't expect much from any mate that man choose."  
  
Pain lanced through Yue Ying's heart. Zhuge Liang might be gone, but she was still the wife of a dragon! Pushing herself away from the masked general, she stomped over to her husband's rival. "I am not hysterical!"  
  
Sima Yi snorted. "It sounds like you are."  
  
Before she could be stopped, she pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face. The purple robed strategist fell back, his lover catching him easily in his arms.  
  
Yue Ying massaged her hand. "If I had been hysterical, I would not have been able to hit you so hard." She locked gazed with Zhang He. "I recommend you keep your little wife under control if you don't want her hurt."  
  
"Little wife!" Sima Yi pushed away from the other general only to be held back by one slender arm.  
  
"It is not beautiful to respond to taunts. Come now, you insulted her. It is her right to insult you." Zhang He sighed. He tugged back on the strategist so that he fell back against him. "Are we to work together, or will this union become something that the eye would rather not look upon?"  
  
"He....right. We...team. We....fight. We....die. Save....anger. Fight.....Dong....Zhou." He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
She turned and looked at him. "You're right. Though how you can remain so untouched by any of this and berserk on the battlefield is beyond me."  
  
Sima Yi sneered. "Of course Zhuge Liang's wife wouldn't be able to figure that out. "  
  
Wei Yan tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Stop. We....make....plans. Leave....before....guards....come."  
  
"The general is right." Zhang He tapped the strategist's helmet. "If we wish to not be discovered we must make this quick and return tomorrow night. Lady Yue Ying, for now you must remain here. We will ensure that Dong Zhou is too interested in other things to take notice of you ladies. Sima Yi is coming up with-"  
  
"The man who was beaten continuously by my husband is going to come up with something?" Yue Ying threw her hands up into the air. "We're doomed!"  
  
The strategist's face burned red. "Silence woman! I'll have you know that-"  
  
"Shhhh. Quiet. Someone....comes."  
  
Zhang He quickly put the torch out in a basin of water as each stood in silence to listen to the footsteps in the corridor. They waited quietly as the footsteps stopped in front of the door. Yue Ying dug her nails into the palms of her hands. They couldn't be discovered! Whoever was in front of the door just had to leave! After a few moments the footsteps started to move away from the door.  
  
They waited until the noise was finally out of hearing before Zhang He spoke. "We will talk later. We must leave now before the morning patrols start." With a nod to the men they opened the door and walked out.  
  
Yue Ying raced towards the door. "But what about me!"  
  
"Stay here and wait woman. After all, isn't that all a woman's good for?" With that, Sima Yi shut the door in her face. The sound of the lock turning in the key kept her awake long past dawn.  
  
Answer to reviews:  
  
Black Phoenix KaT: *BAP* don't ever diss yourself when it comes to writing. You're good. Also, the only way to get better at writing is through practice and having people crit you. So you need to write more. *big bunny eyes of doom* I'm not sure when Zilong-baby will be getting into the story. I think his spear is in the shop right now. What's left of Wei is next, and maybe some of Wu and Shu. I don't have an outline with this story so I'm not sure what I'm doing I just know who's going to be in it. Don't worry about Lu Bu. He's a pussycat.  
  
Beautiful headhuntress: I'm trying! I'm trying! It's just so hard!  
  
Icegod: I think Dun and Ji look awesome together. He has style which is rare in some of the other Dws characters. I'm hoping that Ma Chao will hate her at first. It makes it more fun if and when they fall in love *is beaten up by Ma Chao* I'll e-mail you privately with a link to the person's page.  
  
The three oath brothers are alive and well. Though one of them is in Dong Zhou's clutches. (Though he's better off than any of the girls)  
  
Actually I like Lu Xun because he reminds me of my dog. Energetic, sweet, shy, and very smart and evil when opposed.  
  
Actually I like Sun Quan. I HATE his robes though. *burns the robes and puts him in armor* Oh, and the sideburns HAVE to go. *cuts his sideburns* Actually I think he makes a good couple with Zhou Tai. *hides from the flames* Or I think he would look cute with Diao Chan. But that's just me. No one else likes him as a member of a couple ;_;. Also, out of all the major rulers of the time, I would have followed him. Or Liu Bei just so I could have met Zhuge Liang and Wei Yan. I digress.  
  
In a way I like Meng Huo, but his death frees up another girl. So he dies often in my fics. See, if you create a female character you get accused of having a Mary Sue. While if you kill off someone's hubby, no such problem. Actually I'm rethinking it. You know, just write and let the tension build and then let everyone vote. Of course by then my favorites will almost be couples! BWHAHAHA! *Cough* I hate to say it but Yue Ying goes well with tough guys. Ma Chao falls in the category. So noted, and there will be tension between the two. Sigh.  
  
The Zhou Yun was a typo demon. I don't have a beta reader, even though I've asked for one. *burst into tears* so I make all sorts of mistakes. Sometimes I catch them, most often I don't. Pity that. As for GameFAQS forum, from what I've heard and seen myself---it's better I stay far away from there for various reasons that I do not wish to put up on such a public board. ^_^ (The gameFAQs people might come and kill me!)  
  
Ramza: Patience is a virtual. I'll review as soon as this gets done. That and when I'm well enough to sit in front of a comp without being propped against some pillows. Yes, I did have phenomia and I have the doctor's bill to prove it.  
  
Yukira: Noted. I but Zilong in Yaoi and you kill me.  
  
Kudoh: Thanks. ^_^ Noted, Zilong is not allowed to be with a man in anyway shape or form.  
  
SharonToggle: Working on it. It's just I keep on getting bad ideas for DW fics. Is there ANYWHERE I can put up my ideas for fics so someone else will use them? The Zhang He dream is driving me MAD!  
  
Authenticity: Xiao won't get too hurt. She's actually the first I got the 11th weapon for.  
  
Martoctave: Yes, Kongming went bye bye. But he left a letter! *is smacked around by Zhuge Liang*  
  
Unforunately I have to do one yaoi at least. My brother IRL is gay. Equal opportunities. Trust me not that much will be shown because I still get flashbacks to when I walked in on him and his boyfriend. Sigh, it's never been the same since then.  
  
G-A-N N-I-N-G - dying to get even. Nuff said. Hey, someone had to get tortured! *is beaten up Gan Ning*  
  
Black Aura-Sama: Sun Ce is alive, or he was last time I saw him. *pokes Sun Ce* okay so he's more dead than alive. You're right. Any man would think of Sun Shang Xiang like that. Especially in her 3rd and 4 th outfit! All right. Someone who won't kill me for the Sima Yi/Zhang He pairing! HURRAY! I'm safe!  
  
Sagara Sanosuke a.k.a. Sai: Jiang Wei is alive and kicking (and not being tortured). It's a miracle! He will definetly start taking voer the Shu army. So a Jiang Wei/Yue Ying fan? Well, we'll see. I've decided to let the tension build for a bit. Let the guys have a moment with her. Then see who wins. Any of the guys involved would make me happy. She just doesn't come off right with Zhuge Liang. Unless you watch the one cut scene in XL4. 


End file.
